50 Themes: The Musical
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: Another 50 Themes attempt, done with songs. Nny/Edgar, mostly, for once. Have fun murdering me, fandom.


__

__

_Disclaimer: Johnny C, Edgar V, Devi D, Todd C and the rest of themmm (C) Jhonen Vasquez. :3  
The songs (C) Their respective owners. Yahyah._

_Summary: 50 Songs. One sentence. Mostly they're Nny/Edgar or Johnny/his fucked up life. You know, the normal stuff._

_Not: After the pleasure I found from writing my last 50 themes thing, I chose to do another! I couldn't find another set of 50 that were worth it, so I did songs. (:  
I placed my iPod on shuffle and typed each of these in the time of the song. I don't know what the real time of the song is, since I totally blew it off on the first six, so I give up on that. Most are under three minutes, though.  
_

_Thanks for reading my verbal spewage. :D _

* * *

1. Sucks To Be You. (By: Simon & Milo.)

Whenever Johnny looked at one of his victims who were dying alone, he would always mumble "Sucks to be you...".

2. My Bloody Valentine. (By: Good Charlotte.)

Valentines Day was hard for Edgar; Johnny would confuse himself and give Edgar a beating, bloody heart as a gift.

3. Swing Life Away. (By: Rise Against.)

Edgar thought it was the sweetest thing that Johnny would sit on his couch and waste his life away, if it meant being with Edgar.

4. Get It Up. (By: Mindless Self Indulgence.) ((You people have no idea how amusing this was, and how much I was dreading this song. X3))

Have you ever watched a sex scene in a movie with your parents in the room? That's how it was for Edgar with Johnny there.

5. And She Said... (By: Lucas Prata.)

Hearing Johnny say that he loved Edgar, made the religious man smile for hours on end.

((FINISHED IT BEFORE THE END OF THE SONG! :DD WITH ONE MINUTE TO SPAREEE! :DD))

6. Weird Science. (By: Oingo Boingo. -Or: Danny Elfman!-) ((What. The. Fucking. Hell. Is. This. STITCHZOMBIE EDGAR DAMMIT! :DD))

Johnny found it kind of odd that Edgar would come back from the dead just to stay with him.

7. Kiss Me (By: New Found Glory. -Original by Sixpence None The Richer-)

Edgar looked through his list of past awkward situations and the most awkward; He and Johnny's first kiss.

8. Iris. (By: The Goo Goo Dolls.)

When Johnny felt scared of the world, Edgar would be the one who hid him from it all.

9. Check Yes Juliet. (By: We The Kings.) ((DEAR GOD HOW CAN I EVEN DO THIS? Think. Demoneyes. Think. OI!))

It was really cute when Johnny would throw rocks at Edgar's window; Even if he would stand in the rain to do it.

10. Valentines Day (By: Linkin Park.) ((I don't even wanna do this. D:))

Having Edgar die on Valentines Day: So not cool for Johnny.

11. The Geeks Get the Girls (By: American Hi-Fi.) (('Kay. How the FUCK should I even do this? Augh. Confusing.))

Johnny was scared that Edgar laughed when he told the story of the geek he killed in the coffee shop; Edgar was supposed to be clean.

12. Dirty Little Secret. (By: The All-American Rejects.) ((Hellz Yeah. BEEN WAITNG FOR THIS!).

Johnny wanted to keep Edgar as his dirty little religious secret, but Edgar needed fresh air some time; Sadly.

13. The Little Things. (By: Good Charlotte.)

Edgar found it adorable that Johnny freaked out over such little things; Most adorable: Blood stains he got on Edgar's shirt.

14. My Alien. (By: Simple Plan.)

Since their lives were so different, Edgar would sometimes refer to Johnny as his little alien; The maniac never objected to the pet name, which made it more adorable to Edgar.

15. (s)AINT (By: Marilyn Manson.)

After Edgar snapped and killed someone, Johnny was well aware that his insanity wore off on people; Though, Edgar was just a saint with a past - Now a sinner with a future.

16. I Control The Sun. (By: Lisa Loeb.) ((AWWWWWWH. The pure sweetness that can come of this makes me giggle.))

Johnny would have moments of hysteria where he believed himself to be able to make the sun move; Edgar knew it was bad, but he thought these moments were kind of cute.

17. On Melancholy Hill. (By: Gorrillaz.)

Those times that Edgar would get depressed, Johnny didn't know what to do; He just walked Edgar up to a hill and talked at him until he was back to normal enough to answer.

18. Girl All The Bad Guys Want. (By: Bowling For Soup.) ((Oh. Dear. God.))

Edgar laughed at the story about how Johnny thought he had loved Dev, Edgar dubbed her horrid luck with relationships as contagious; Johnny dubbed Edgar as the antidote.

19. I Miss You. (By: Blink-182.)

Once Johnny let Edgar go, he kind of wished that he hadn't; He had liked the companionship.

20. Flavor Of The Weak. (By: American Hi-Fi.) ((30 MORE! :DD))

Johnny seemed weak, though after Edgar got him to accept and give touch and contact, he learned otherwise.

21. Girl Anachronism. (By: The Dresden Dolls.)

People kind of seemed like an anachronism in Johnny's home; They were just so young for the old house

22. Prove Me Wrong. (By: Mindless Self Indulgence.)

Johnny always loved to challenge Edgar to prove him wrong when he made a point, even though he was a sore loser.

23. Poor Jack. (By: Plain White T's.) ((Now, this song is REALLY short, so I did this in the duration of the song playing twice. Also, this is a TNBC song, and I swore not to skip anything. There ya go.))

Johnny had to be the most melodramatic man Edgar had ever seen; The attachment to emotion did seem to make Johnny seem more human though.

24. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage. (By: Panic! At The Disco.)

They were an odd pair, Johnny: Suicidal maniac and Edgar: Martyr extraordinaire; They worked out perfectly though.

25. Calling You. (By: Blue October.) ((*GLEEFULSOUNDS* Ohmai. This is my favorite romance song. X3))

Johnny would call Edgar at the same time every night, only to thank Edgar for making him happy.

26. Riot. (By: Three Days Grace.)

A riot at a death metal concert seemed like schoolgirl gossipy whispers compared to the one man riot Johnny could create over touching elbows.

27. Camisado. (By: Panic! At The Disco.)

Sometimes Edgar would have to take Johnny to the hospital; Every time Johnny woke up there, he'd cry a little because he hated the smell that much.

28. Still Waiting. (By: Sum 41.)

Every now and again Edgar would find Johnny standing in the doorway of his shack, as though he was waiting for something that would never come.

29. I Constantly Thank God For Esteban. (By: Panic! At The Disco.)

On Thanksgiving, Johnny didn't know what to be thankful for, so he just muttered some names he found funny.

30. Last Resort. (By: Papa Roach.)

If Edgar couldn't help Johnny get over a bout of depression, Edgar let Johnny call Devi as a last resort.

31. Smother Me. (By: The Used.)

Johnny always seemed to wrap his face in Edgar's clean shirts, stating that he liked the way they smelled; That Edgar had a nice smell.

32. Poison. (By: Groove Coverage. -Original By Alice Cooper.-)

After Edgar snapped, he saw Johnny as the addictive poison that brought him to this point; He was an addict that can never find redemption - He would die an addict.

33. Twisted Transistor. (By: Korn.)

Sometimes, when Johnny was really upset, his words would get twisted in transit; Edgar wouldn't know what he was saying, or what to respond with.

34. Daddy's Little Defect. (By: Sugarcult.)

Every time Edgar told Johnny a story about his childhood life, it always ended up with Edgar mentioning that he was a defect; Johnny would always declare otherwise.

35. Breaking The Habit. (By: Linkin Park.)

Johnny promised he would quit killing people one day, but that day would have to wait until everyone was at least a decent waste of space.

36. I Will Carry You. (By: Clay Aiken.) ((I KNEW MY SECRET LOVE WOULD COME AND BITE ME IN THE ASS SOME DAY! D: Augh, Clay and his sexy hairrrrr.))

Edgar always promised that any time Johnny needed help, he would be there.

37. Harder To Breathe. (By: Maroon 5.)

Every time Edgar was around Johnny, he found it kind of hard to breathe; He knew it wasn't the smell of Glade and rotting brain that caused his shortness of breath either.

38. Bad Boy. (By: Cascada.)

Every now and again, Edgar would let it slip that Johnny would be considered the 'bad boy' type; He couldn't stop laughing for a good while after he said that.

39. Oh No. (By: OK Go.)

It was odd that when Johnny was happy, those were the hardest times to understand what he was saying.

40. You Don't Know. (By: Reel Big Fish.)

It was true, Edgar didn't know what it was like to be like Johnny; At least he tried.

41. Poprocks And Coke. (By: Green Day.)

It was scary how many times Johnny nearly blew a hole in his roof by putting Mentos in Diet Coke.

42. Rumors Of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated. (By: Rise Against.)

When Johnny came back from the dead, Edgar told him every store that had been thought up for the glitch in time that his death produced.

43. My Immortal. (By: Evanescence.) ((You can tell I'm not a DIEHARD Evanescence fan because I can't spell the name without screwing up several times. X3))

Johnny was kind of disturbed that Edgar thought he was immortal; Sometimes Edgar made less sense than Johnny.

44. The Anthem. (By: Good Charlotte.)

Each time Johnny did something stupid, Edgar would hum this stupid little tune saying that it was Johnny's 'Stupid Mistake Anthem'.

45. Memory. (By: Sugarcult.)

When Johnny uncovered some old photographs or objects, he'd usually smile at the small bit of memory they produced for him.

46. Jack's Lament. (By: The All-American Rejects.) ((Another TNBC song. :DD I love these covers. :heart:)

Whenever someone died in Johnny's basement that didn't really deserve to die, Johnny went through this huge depressing lament over why he should have saved them; Edgar just tuned it out after three minute of it.

47. Oogie Boogie's Song. (By: Tiger Army.) ((CO-INK-EE-DINK that these two came up one after another. X3 YAYYY!)

Sometimes Johnny would tell Edgar the stories he told Squee about the Boogey man; All for shits and giggles.

48. Greatest Show Unearthed. (By: Creature Feature.)

To Edgar, watching Johnny was better than watching a full fledged circus.

49. Aliens Exist. (By: Blink-182.)

Johnny didn't do much remembering, but when he did one thing would come up; A little green boy and a very strong feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

50. Rescue Me. (By: Hawthorne Heights.)

Johnny was always one to need rescuing; Though, at one point in a man's life, he must learn to rescue himself, rather than ask that of others.

Now, since I have a lovely Ted-Drakness picture as my computer wallpaper, I need to do a Jimmy/Johnny one too. I'm sorry to all you haters, but they make a damn cute couple. X3

51. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. (By: Panic! At The Disco.) ((PER-FECT SONG! X3))

Jimmy had explained to Johnny that he had many girlfriends in high school, he explained them to be very fun; Johnny called bullshit on Jimmy's many girlfriends ever existing.

Annnnnnnd another one for Nny's graduation from Devi! Like...a Nny/Devi "I never really did need you, anyway! I'm glad you kicked my ass and ran, I don't wanna see you anymore!" kinda thing. :DD

51. I Don't Love You. (By: My Chemical Romance.) ((REALLY. FUCKING. FITTING.))

When Devi ran from Johnny's house, he actually felt a little better, as though an evil had been lifted from his house; It seemed to him that Devi was merely just as bad as Sickness herself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND one for my second favvie pairing in here: Nny/Older!Squee. :DD I know, I'm a whore.

53. Here In Your Arms. (By: Hellogoodbye.) ((HOW FITTING FOR THIS COUPLE. HOW FUCKING FITTING. :DD))

Johnnny would always sing Squee a lullaby before the boy tried to go to sleep; No matter where the boy started to go to sleep, he always ended up in Johnny's arms.

___

* * *

_

__

AAAAAND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE! I'D RUN RIGHT INTO HELL AND BACK! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE! I'LL NEVER LIE TO YOU AND THAT'S A FACT~!

That's my way of saying that I love y'all who review and...stuff. (:

__

Ahhh~ Mon dieu. Ah hon hon hon hon~

__I hope you all liked this! I also hope you took some time to look these songs up and listen to them~ :D

__R&R You guys~

__En outre, mon amour et soin: Prisoner Of Pain, Micah The Homicidal Maniac, et xxpunkedprincessxx. :3


End file.
